


Unforgiven - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23759">Unforgiven</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, jakrar. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Unforgiven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23759)**


End file.
